


The Crow: Devil's Dance

by DMDee_99



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Rescue, Resurrection, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMDee_99/pseuds/DMDee_99
Summary: In this fantasy sequel of the first 'The Crow.' We return to a teenage Sarah who is now in highschool and beginning her first steps into music. A week before Devil's night she is riddled with dreams Eric Draven and his crow and wonders if this could be a warning of his return or hope that she may meet Eric again after all. (I would scroll on if you're not okay with underage activities, Sarah is only 17 in this story, thanks)





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah stood beside her bed as the rifts of electric guitar beamed through her room. She rose her leg and pointed her heel upon the mattress to roll the fishnet stockings further onto her thigh. She checked the clock and made sure she wouldn't be late, even though she was just going a couple of blocks. The cracked mirror on her wall had never caught her attention so much. She found herself checking her make up or fixing her hair every two seconds for days now. Which wasn't like her at all. Girls on the street could do an entire face of makeup before going to the corner store for a whiskey. She's lucky if she brushed her hair before going to school. It just wasn't like her to be so self conscious. But tonight was special. Tonight was Devils Dance at school. 

Essentially the high school threw a Halloween themed dance, or the scariest, most morbid prom night you've ever seen. Everyone wore their leather, spiked their hair and were allowed to wear their piercings. It was a week before Devils Night of course and Sarah just couldn't find herself in the celebratory spirits. Especially knowing that for several nights in a row now, she was hardly getting any rest when she lied down to sleep. 

Every night, night upon night, she dreamt of her room illuminated by moonlight and suddenly hearing the rustling of feathers that were followed by a crow landing to her window sill. Always the rain came after, then the lightning. And just when the thunder roared and the glow of electricity surged through her room, she saw the long towering shadow of Eric Draven flash before her eyes. Once, she awoke and stopped herself from crying, she waited for that crow until morning. 

But the crow never came. She couldn't count the mornings she'd found herself still crouched next to the window sill, having her eyes opened to the annoying bearing of sun against her brow. She missed Eric and Shelley more than she could ever imagine. She started to learn guitar, even dared to attempt some of Eric's music. She would dream, maybe in a far off wish she could throw into the night, the sound of Eric Draven's guitar rifts would guide the crow back to her window. 

But she knew she was silly to wish for things like that, she even felt stupid for thinking them. Atleast late at night, she knew no one was around to stop her. 

Sarah, took her damp hair, freeing it from the towel after her shower and she tussled the last drops away. She rubbed the shaved sides of her head with her palm and began to twine two braids into the locks of sandy brown that went to the middle of her back, tying them off at the ends. She knew she had to hurry to meet her friends at The Pit before the dance. She smacked her lips of purple lip stain once more and checked her eyeliner. 

She couldn't take anymore of this mirror shit and she pointed a mean finger towards to the broken shards saying, "I'm gonna punch you again if you keep it up." She sighed heavily and grabbed her bag to leave, swinging on her Hangman's Joke jacket that felt so nice with leather and metal studs. 

She finally left with her boots clacking against the floor and even how annoying it felt to worry, she was nervous. In a moment of weakness, she closed her eyes going down the stairs and she spoke in a whisper to whoever and whatever was listening,  
"I could really use some help here, even though I'm not the kind to ask for it." 

She turned the corner, stepping out from the stoop of the apartment building and let the rain willingly run down her face. She closed her eyes and said,  
"It can't rain all the time, I know that Eric." She sighed and said further, "But when it does, I still think of you."


	2. Lucius Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're wanting to skip the melodrama, the chapter ressurecting Eric Draven will be the forth:) thanks :)

"Fenton, I need that table by the door cleared please. Don't you have that dance tonight?" Darla asked counting her tips and looking up at the clock. Fenton puts away the rest of the dishes from the washer and he dries his hands from the steam.

Fenton hummed thinking and he said, "Yeah I do. But I mean, I don't have anyone waiting on me or anything. I'll clear that table." Fenton moved one of the blond curls out of his face and tied the bus apron around his waist a little tighter.

Darla held her hip catching what he said and she mentioned, "You're not going with anyone? What's that mean?" Fenton half smiled grabbing his plastic tub to collect dirty dishes and he told her from across the room, "I really don't have anyone to go with. I had one girl in mind but it didn't work out really."

"Hm." Darla said moving order tickets into the trash and wiping down the bar, "I think Sarah is going tonight, I never really asked, I know she mentioned some boy."

Fenton felt his heart drop to his stomach and he stifled a frown, "Did she?" Darla began brewing a pot of coffee for the night owls that were due any minute to start appearing into the bar and she mentioned beginning to think, "Yeah, I think she said his name was Lucius. Lucas...some shit like that."

Fenton rose his eyes in hatred and he breathed fire to correct, "Lucius Bane..."

He was furious. He couldn't believe someone like Sarah, sensitive and caring would find herself dancing with the self righteous tool that was Lucius Bane. Slicked back black hair, studded bracelets on both wrists. Just the type of cunning asshole that made everyone fall in line behind him.

Everyone was kissing the rings on the hand of Lucius Bane. Fenton played guitar for him in a band earlier in highschool and it's an understatement that things didn't go well. Fenton wasn't too much of being someone else's guitar playing bitch, and that's what Lucius made him into. "Know him?" Darla asked over her shoulder and Fenton slammed the last dish into his tub, sneering, "Kind of."

Before he could ask Darla why the hell she would let Sarah out with someone like that, they both were alerted by the small doorbell that chimed when someone entered in the front door. Fenton could've had lava ooze from his nose when he saw him. Lucius, followed by his favorite yes-man, Ridley. Ridley toting around his girl, Cora. Fenton knew Cora and Sarah were somewhat girlfriends, but he never expected Cora to hook her up with a date. Especially not Lucius fucking Bane.

Lucius wore a leather vest with aviator shades over his eyes. Suspenders dangled from his waist as he moved along like a predator on the prowl. Fenton felt his spine chill when Lucius looked over those aviator shades to see him.

"Man, fuck me." He growled in despair then turned away to take his dishes and get the hell out of Lucius' way. "Fenton! Fenton Curtis! How are you, Bud?!" Lucius called roaring across the entire room and Fenton hurried. Darla comes over to seat the three and Lucius still belittled him from a distance with such an artificial tone of voice.

Fenton sat down the dishes and he tore the apron away from his torso, seering in rage. Not only did that guy taunt him by existing, he now was taking the girl he liked more than any other as a token of triumph. Fenton had always been fond of Sarah in school, hell, Sarah was the one who talked her mom into giving Fen an application to work. Darla started him the next day. Fenton was all over the place in his emotions and he hears hurried pounding on the door that lead to the back alley.

Fenton rushed to answer but wanted to be careful, "Who is it?" He called and he heard someone talking through the pattering of rain, "It's Sarah, Fenton! I'm drownin' out here!"

_Sarah_ , he thought and immediately unlatched the door. She looked like a wet alley cat getting caught in the rain and he stifled a giggle to the grimace on her face. She stomped in inside carrying her skateboard in one hand and one of the board's broken wheels in the other. She scoffed coming inside and she shook the rain from her jacket, "Thanks. I had to walk halfway here, my piece of shit board broke on me."

She wrung out her braids that now dripped with water and she muttered embarrassed, "Almost ate shit down the street gutter, I tell ya." Fenton watched as she gathered herself in the tiny square mirror by the door and he looks at her board on the ground, "I fixed it once, I think I can do it again."

She hands over the busted wheel and says, "I mean, I won't need it again tonight, I'm not in a hurry. You going to that dance?" Fenton shrugged and said, "With how my nights going, I may just cut it home. I ain't going with anyone."

Sarah looked over as he began to search for a screw driver in a drawer that usually kept things like tape, sometimes boss man would keep a pistol in there. Fenton sat her board ontop of the metal table used for prepping ingredients and Sarah mentioned indifferent, "I mean...I think everyone should go to Devil's Dance, Fen. What time are you clocking out?" Fenton held the screw driver in his mouth, tinkering around with the screw in place on the board and he checked the clock. "Here soon."

"Oh.." Sarah said rubbing her arm shyly and she said fidgeting with her skirt and tube top, "Well..I guess I better get a move on. You wanna just leave the board here so I can grab it whenever, thank you for messing with it." Sarah knew her words were a dime a dozen to Fenton seeing that he wasn't going to the dance. She felt awkward in her repose to thank him for even bothering to fix her board.

She couldn't out her finger on what made her so damn nervous around Fenton Curtis but it annoyed her more than anything. "Lucius is waiting on you, Sarah. I wouldn't wanna keep you. I know your place, I'll drop by sometime when it's fixed." Fenton said and she looks through the tiny window that shown through the moving doors to the bar room from the back.

Her friend Cora sat there, hip to hip with her boyfriend Ridley. And then, there was Lucius. Man spread and sprawled very king like across the booth seat, Marlboro smoke floating away from his smirked mouth. She sneered to the thought of standing next to that all night and she turned her head to see Fenton still fastening a broken wheel, inspecting the loose screws. His hair liked to drop down into his face when he was focused and she watched him whisk it away to the side and do that cute lip curl he did when frustrated.

Sarah had to stop herself from completely losing her mind and she dropped her shoulders in defeat to whatever she was feeling so damn guilty about and she said, "I'd really like to see you at that dance, Fenton. But do what you want, I guess. Have a good night." She moved through the doors, leaving them swinging behind her and Fenton stopped everything to make sure he heard her correctly. He found himself smiling and jumped from his seat when Darla poked her head in the back to tell him to clock out.

He punched his time card and looked through the swing doors to see Sarah approaching the table where her friends sat. Cora hugged her neck and then seemed to be introducing her to Lucius. Lucius scanned her with his eyes from top to bottom and he winked maliciously like a wolf luring in prey. Fenton sighed and he scoffed under his breath in disbelief to everything about this night.

"What. An. Asshole."


End file.
